It is well known that the assembly of a motor often requires the placement of component parts thereof into a housing. Typically, the motor shaft is mounted on bearings to be received by a housing bore. Previously, it has been known to secure the bearing and shaft assembly within the bore by a retaining ring received within a circumferential groove about the bore sidewall, the retaining ring engaging the shaft and bearing assembly. In such prior art structures, the retaining ring is placed within the groove after the bearing and shaft assembly has been appropriately positioned within the bore. Typically, a special tool is used for placing and/or removing the retaining ring from the groove. Accordingly, the prior art techniques and structures have been labor intensive, and particularly difficult to implement if the motor shaft maintains elements thereon which obstruct access to the bore when the shaft and bearing are in place. By way of example, if a fan is maintained on the shaft in juxtaposition to the opening of the bore, the presence of the fan obstructs access to the bore for implementation of the retaining ring. Accordingly, placement of the fan on the shaft must occur after the shaft and bearing have been received by the bore.
There is clearly a need in the art for a shaft and bearing retainer that will accommodate "blind" placement of the bearing and shaft assembly into the bore such that insertion of the assembly into the bore will actuate a keeper or retainer without need for access to the bore after the shaft and bearing have been placed therein. In other words, it is desired that a motor shaft may be placed and secured within the bore of a motor housing in a pre-assembled condition such that elements may be retained on the shaft at the time of its placement, making access of tools into the bore unnecessary.